


Ballroom

by RocketOwl



Series: Into the Forests [4]
Category: Strange Magic (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketOwl/pseuds/RocketOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pageantry is dull. And being stared at grates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> prompted drabble. the bog king gets invited to a light forest party. it's awkward.

 The younger fairy princess had apparently seen fit to invite him to a... dance. Of some sort. Pageantry had never been his strong suit – not _fairy_ pageantry, at least, beyond knowing how to crash them. But Dawn had made it clear in the letter accompanying the invitation that he was to attend, or Marianne would be unhappy.

 

And he couldn't have that.

 

Still, the guards at the gates eyed him with suspicion and fear even when he presented his invitation, and only when his name had been found in the guest list was he allowed entrance. His backplates shuffled uncomfortably as he felt them staring after him, and he marched quickly inside.

 

The crowd within did not react much better.

 

The entire room began to go still and quiet when he appeared at the entryway, the various groups and dancing couples turning to stare at him, the musicians lowering their instruments as their eyes went wide.

 

It at least gave him the opportunity to admire the setup. The room was decked in bright greens, with splashes of sunny yellow drapery and patterns to celebrate the coming of summer. There was food lined up on one wall and a fountain near the center of the circular room at the back.

 

The fact that he was, indeed, royalty finally seemed to catch up with the steward, who hurried forward from his place by the doorway once he'd recovered.

 

“Presenting,” He said, loudly enough to have been heard even if people had still been chatting. “The Bog King, monarch of the Dark Forest.”

 

Things had only gone downhill from there.

 

The gentry didn't seem to quite regain their liveliness, and he caught many of them shooting him fearful glances. Wherever he stepped they parted instantly, as though he were a drop of oil through water. The food looked... less than appetizing to him, but he made a show of trying and complimenting one of the hors d'oeuvres. Anything to get the many eyes turning away from him.

 

It was one thing to be the center of attention under his terms, but he _hated_ being stared at like he were something disgusting a slug had dragged in. Worse was that in all of this he had yet to spot Marianne, although he caught Dawn's eye as she was dancing with the elf. Sunby or Stanley or something, he'd never quite caught the name. She'd simply waved at him, beaming happily, before looking back down at her partner.

 

Only half an hour passed before the Bog King found himself leaning against the wall with his arms folded, half hidden by the drapes and was, for lack of a better word, sulking. He'd come here for his paramour and now was left standing amongst those he did not know, nor _care_ to know. If things continued this way he would leave, regardless of how many pleading looks Dawn sent him.

 

A hand closed on his arm and he jerked up, turning to look right into the brown eyes of the elder princess. Instantly he relaxed, smiling and catching her hand in his. She wasn't dressed differently from usual, he was surprised to see. From the way Dawn had written, he'd expected that Marianne would care about dances and such.

 

“Good evening, Princess.”

 

Marianne rolled her eyes at the formal mode of address but returned his smile and squeezed his fingers. “Dawn mentioned you'd be coming, but I didn't actually believe it.” The fairy told him, tugging him closer. “I would've rescued you sooner if I'd known.”

 

“I don't need ta be _rescued_.”

 

“So you're slumped behind the curtain because that's your idea of fun?” He gave her a flat stare and she laughed, tugging his hand again. “C'mon. Let's get out of here.”

 

And, gratefully, he followed after.

* * *

The moon was only half full this evening, but its light still served to illuminate the courtyard. The floor was ornately decorated with inlaid stone and it led out to a drop-off that overlooked a nearby river, surrounded by flowers on all sides. Marianne stretched her wings the moment she was past the door and he followed suit, spikes and plates clacking as he arched his shoulders around. So good to be out of that stuffy, crowded room.

 

“Sorry about Dawn. She, ah..” Marianne held her hands up and rolled her eyes. _What are you gonna do?_

 

“She meant well, I think.” The Bog King assured her, glancing up at the starlit sky, resting back against the outer wall of the palace. “Mentioned you'd be disappointed if I didn't show up.”

 

“Well. She wasn't _lying_.” Marianne followed his gaze and leaned back as well beside him. “I hate these things. Being forced to do them, anyway. Too many people, too many obligations. I'd rather be out here.”

 

“I can understand that.”

 

They stood together in companionable silence for a while after that, elbows brushing, fingers loosely entwined. Out here the music still carried, but muffled, and the buzz of conversation had faded to a dull hum.

 

The Bog King glanced sidelong at Marianne, considering, before stepping away from the wall to face her as a new song started up on the other side of the door. Her ear flicked questioningly as she looked up at him.

 

“It's a party. Might as well dance.” He offered his other hand to her, still smiling. “If you'd like to, of course.”

 

Marianne squinted at him for a moment, clearly wondering if he was putting her on, before a reluctant smile crossed her face and she placed her hand in his.

 

“Okay. But only _one_.”


End file.
